


To Make Him Mine

by keroseneinablender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet Capulet is pining over the man she loves. Romeo Montague, enemy to her family. She wishes that there is some way they could be together. Her wish is heard by a creature named Kyubey, who makes her an offer. He will grant her that wish, if she becomes a Puella Magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Him Mine

“Why, why does he have to be a Montague?” I asked myself that question dozens of times, pacing my room as I did so.

“Why must he be a member of the house that has been the enemy of mine for generations? If he were of any other name there would be no trouble, but... Oh, how I wish there some way that we might be together.”

“And what would you give in exchange for that wish?”

The voice came from the sill of my window. When I turned to for the speaker, my eyes were greeted with the image of the strangest creature I have ever seen.

It’s general shape was that of a cat, but it had what appeared to be a second set of long ears growing out of the first. These second ears where each decorated with a single gold ring, which moved with them but were not attached by any means I could see. The majority of it’s body was white, save for the ends of those selfsame second ears, which were decorated near the ends with three pink dots, with the ends themselves also being pink, of a paler shade. It’s bushy tail swished back and forth as it stared at me with a pair of blank pink eyes.

I thought there was no way that this strange animal could be the source of the voice that I heard, until it spoke again, mouth not moving by still producing sound all the same.

“Greetings, Juliet Capulet, my name is Kyubey.”

“H-how do... how do you know.... my name?”

I stammered out a response to this strange creature’s knowledge of my person.

“I have the ability to grant you your greatest desire, but in exchange, I have a request of you.”

This creature, this Kyubey, continued on, apparently ignoring my question.

I began to back away, reckoning that this creature is one of the fair folk, trying to entrap me with it’s magic.

“Away from me, foul creature! I’ll not listen your honeyed words. Leave me, and return not!”

“Very well, if you change your mind, you only have to call me.”

With that the creature turned and faded from my view. I, meanwhile, took my questions out onto my balcony. And who should be waiting in my garden, but _him_. Romeo. The Montague that lit the warm fire of love in my breast. The words we exchanged that night were so sweet, I wished that moment would not come that we would have to part again. But my nurse, my cursed nurse, called for me within, forcing me to part with him. I so wanted to be with him forever that I asked him for proof that his intentions for me were marriage. I promised to send man for him the next day and if his intentions were honourable, he would send back to me with the time and place. But still I was riddled with worries, both about his intentions and the wills of our families. Even if we were married, there was no guarantee they would allow us to be together. Before I noticed, there were tears flowing freely from my eyes.

“I wish, I just wish... there was some way.”

Even as I spoke those words, I saw that creature’s silhouette appear in the light from my window.

“I could help you with that, if you are willing to listen to me this time.”

“Fairy, did you speak the truth when you said that you grant my greatest heart’s desire.”

“Indeed, whatever you wish is, I can grant it.”

“And your price for such a favour?”

“You would a become a Puella Magi.”

“A sorcerer's girl? So I would become your servant then?”

“No, no. Puella Magi serve as the guardians of this world, protecting it’s people from the monsters that seek to draw them into the darkness.”

“So you are not one of the Fair Folk, then, but an agent of the heavens?”

“Some have called me such, yes. So then, Juliet, what is your wish?”

The words spilled out of my mouth as quickly as I could speak them. “I wish that no matter how the world tries to tear us apart, his heart will always be tied to mine.”

In that moment, I was struck by a pain in my chest that seemed to reach into my very soul. Through the pain I was blinded by a brilliant crimson light, seemingly emerging from a small crimson orb now hovering above my chest. Then I heard Kyubey’s voice echoing in my ears.

“The contract is now complete, reach out, and seize your new power.”

Barely thinking, I reached forward and clasped the orb in my hands. The crimson light glowed even brighter and seemed to envelop my whole body.

When the light faded, I found myself clad in an unfamiliar garb. I first noticed the extremely short skirt I was now wearing. Though my legs were covered by a pair of leggings, I felt extremely exposed. I was also wearing a shirt, with loose sleeves that tightened towards my wrists. There was also a vest over top of the shirt. The vest and the skirt were both red, though a darker shade than the light had been, the shirt and leggings were white. There was also a pair of brown boots on my feet. Then there was the jewel. A bright, crimson jewel, in the shape of a rose, set in gold, resting above my heart.

“What is all this?,” I asked after taking this all in.

“Your soldiers where special clothes into battle do they not? These are yours.” He continued, “The jewel on your chest is called a Soul Gem. It marks you as a Puella Magi and serves as the source of your power.”

My hand moved unconsciously towards the jewel as he spoke. “And this power, what am I to use it for?”

“As a Puella Magi, it is now your duty to battle witches.”

“...Witches?”

“They are creatures twisted by despair, who spread curses among humanity from the darkness. The duty of Puella Magi is to purge this darkness, and return hope to the world.”

“But I’ve never encountered a witch before, how am I to locate one?”

“Your Soul Gem allows you to trace a witch’s magic.” Kyubey leapt onto my balcony and gestured with his tail. “Come with me, I will lead you to a place where you might find a witch.”

With that he leapt off the balcony. At first, I hesitated. What was I doing, was I really going to follow a strange creature I had only just met into the night? Then I thought of him, and the wish I had been promised, and so I followed.

As I followed Kyubey through the night, I noticed there was a strength, a crispness in my movements that was not there before. I remember thinking that this must be a manifestation of the magic I now commanded.

He led me into the back alleys of Verona, someplace I would have never ventured under other circumstances.

“I encountered a witch here not long ago, she should still be in the area.”

As I began to search the area, I noticed my soul gem beginning to glow softly. As I continued my search, the glowing became brighter and brighter until suddenly what appeared to be a seal manifested in the air in front of me.This seal was covered in strange patterns and glowed with a strange energy.

“What is this?”

“That is the entrance to the witch’s realm. You Soul Gem is what’s allowing you to see it, and it will facilitate your entry.”

I gathered myself, took a deep breath, and strode into the seal. Inside, I was greeted by one of the strangest sights I have ever seen. The alleyway I had previously been standing in was replaced by a long hall of mirrors. The mirrors covered not only the walls, but seemed to form the floor and ceiling as wall.

“The witch will be right at the heart of this realm, be wary, for she will be guarded by her familiars.”

“Familiars?”

“Minions of a witch. They occasionally break away from the witch they serve, and if they can curse enough people, they become witches themselves. There’s one now.”

Ahead of me in the hall I could see what appeared to be a small, fairy-like creature flying through the air and carrying an ornate hand mirror. Upon sighting me, it immediately split into multiple copies of itself, an effect magnified by the ever-present mirrors. I remember letting out a scream as they charged towards me, my body freezing up. I had to fight, I knew that, it was the price of ensuring my life with him, but I just couldn’t move. I tried to focus my thoughts, concentrating on everything I had to gain by doing this, everything I had to gain by fighting. Calling forth an image of his face, I resolved to fight. But with what? I wasn’t carrying a weapon of any kind. But I had the magic Kyubey had granted me, so I tried to reach out, to strike at the familiars with that.

In that moment, the one nearest to me was cleft in two, before shattering into what looked like shards of glass. And in my hand was a sword, like the blades often carried by the men. The hilt and guard were both covered in an ornate pattern reminiscent of a rose. In that moment I knew this was my weapon, created of my resolve to fight for my future. With this feeling burning in my breast, I threw myself into battle with the others. I hacked and slashed away at them, and all fell before my blade. I proceeded on through the barrier, Kyubey at my side, defeating all the familiars I came in contact with, before I reached the centre of the barrier.

As I closed in on the witch, the mirrors tightened around me, until I was hard pressed to find the path forward amidst all the reflections. Once I broke free of the mirrors, I found myself in a large central chamber, empty save for a pool in the centre. This pool was perfectly round and gave off a strange light, the only light in the chamber.

As I approached, the pool, it began to move, shifting and distorting into a massive monster, with reflective skin, but no clear shape or form. A terror even greater than that I had felt before struck me, gazing at this monster, I had no hope that I could defeat it. It monster approached, and I saw my face, frozen with fear reflected in its skin, before the creature enveloped me.

What followed was a sense of panic, as I realized I couldn’t move or breathe. And I couldn’t fight. The despair fell over me like a crushing wave. I was unable to perform the task I had been bidden, the task that served as the sole price of my future with him. I thought on his face, how I would never see him again, and how I would never send for him as I promised.

But I had promised, and the remembrance of that, and of my love for him, pushed every ounce of despair out of my body, replacing it with hope and love. I needed to escape this, that much certain, I needed to somehow repel the witch’s form.

No sooner had this thought crossed my mind then I was free, the witch lying in scattered pools around me.

“How? How did I do that?”

“It’s because you wished to bind something to yourself. You now have to power attract and repel objects.”

“...Because I wished?”

“You wishes are part of the contract that makes you into Puella Magi, and so determine the powers that you possess. But wary, this witch has not yet been slain.”

As he spoke, I could see the pools beginning to move together, as the witch tried to reform itself. But in it’s shattered state I could see that an orb lying in one of the pools, the only one not moving, instead, it seemed to be drawing the others towards itself.

“So this is the source of your power, then!” I shouted, raising my sword as I did.

I ran towards the orb and plunged by blade deep into it. The sound of shattering glass rang out again, louder than it had when I felled the familiars. And the world around me began to distort and shift and fade, as though it too were falling apart. Then it was just me and Kyubey, standing in a darkened Verona back alley.

I turned to leave, before noticing something on the ground. It gleamed slightly in the faint light, suggesting it was made of some sort of metal. I picked it up, and was surprised to notice that it was decorated with the same pattern that familiar’s mirrors had been.

Noticing my contemplation, Kyubey approached. “That’s a Grief Seed,” he said, “the egg of a witch.”

A bolt of disgust ran through my body, and I moved to either throw this foul thing away from me or to somehow destroy it, so that it couldn’t bring harm to anyone else.

“Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe in that form. In fact, it is incredibly valuable to you.”

“Why?”

“Haven’t you noticed that the glow of your Soul Gem seems fainter?”

Once he had mentioned it, I noticed that its glowing did seem fainter than it had with it first formed.

“That’s because you used up some of your magic battling that witch. But with a Grief Seed, you can replenish that lost magic. All you need to do is simply hold it up to your gem.”

I did as I was bidden, and one I brought the Grief Seed near my gem, some form of blackness seemed to travel from it to the seed. Once this taint entered the Grief Seed, my Soul Gem shone as brightly as it had before.

The witch hunt done, Kyubey returned with me to my home, promising to meet with me again, and reminding me to make these hunts a frequent occurrence, as was my duty as a Puella Magi. I used my magic to return to the clothes I had been wearing before the hunt, knowing I could simply call on my magic when I needed to fight. The only difference was that I now bore a ring I had not before, silver set with a single ruby and marked with strange runes. This was my Soul Gem, Kyubey explained, given a form that wouldn’t be too conspicuous outside of battle. I bid him goodnight and ran into my room, already thinking over the joy that the morrow would bring.

I sent my nurse for him right at the hour of nine, but the wait for her return seemed an eternity. I could have reached him so much faster with my magic! But that would have exposed me to the whole of Verona and I would have no doubt been tried as a witch. Ha! If only they knew the truth of witches, they would not be so quick to persecute those who wield magic openly. But at last my nurse returned, and I begged her for her news. But that women, she danced around it so! But last she gave me the information I sought, Romeo and I were to be married. That day, in Friar Laurence's cell. Oh, I could not hurry there fast enough!

My beloved was already there when I arrived, speaking to the Friar. I approached them, greeting the Friar before falling into the arms of my Romeo. The ceremony was short, for I could not be gone from my house for too long without my damnable family getting suspicious. After that we parted, because the people of this city would not allow us to be together; we had to return to our families. But that parting came with the promise that we would meet again that night. Our wedding night!

The rest of the day could not pass fast enough. I wished my magic were powerful enough to speed the passage of time, so that the night would come more quickly.

Then came the news the ruined everything.

My nurse had come to me to bring a ladder so that Romeo might enter my room. But when she arrived she was most distraught. After much confusion she was able to give her news. Romeo and my hot-blooded cousin Tybalt had draw swords in the street, and Tybalt was slain. The relief at the fact that my love was not the one who had been slain was quickly driven away by the news that he was to be banished from Verona for his crime. The despair I felt at this was crushing, I made move to return to my room, and end my life there. But my nurse promised to bring Romeo to me, for she knew where he was. All she bade was that I wait in my room for him.

As I entered my chamber, I saw Kyubey sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

“You promised my wish would be granted if I made that contract with you!” I shouted at him, the tears I had held back before my nurse now spilling out.

“And it was. Are you not now Romeo’s wife? Bound forever by the customs of your church?”

“But I also wished for us not to be torn apart, and yet he is banished!”

“Did your nurse not go to find him? His heart still belongs to you, despite your world attempting to tear you apart. That is what you wished for, is it not?”

“Yes, but...”

“Then what is the problem?”

The problem was that I would not be able to see him if he were banished. But that creature did not seem to understand that. It simply stated it had held up its end of the bargain, no emotion at all colouring its voice. I did not attempt to argue, simply sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I brought my Soul Gem forth from its ring, not to fight, but simply to look at it. In this form, it was an vaguely egg-shaped red jewel, mounted in gold shaped into ornate roses. Or rather, most of the jewel was red, there was a strange blackness encroaching at the edges. 

“You should cleanse your Soul Gem again, before it becomes too tainted.”

“But I haven’t used any of my magic. Why would it be tainted?”

“A Puella Magi’s power is drawn from hope. Fear, despair, sadness, all these emotions can drain her power and taint her gem.”

I took the Grief Seed from the place I had hidden it, and used it once more on my gem. Once the blackness had faded from it, I noticed the Grief Seed in my hand looked extremely dark, far darker than it had the night before.

“That Grief Seed is now spent, if you use it to absorb any more taint, a witch will hatch from it.”

“Hatch?”

“Don’t worry, just give it to me.”

I tossed the Grief Seed at him, and he caught the thing on his back, in the centre of a large, hollow mark in the shape of an egg. There was flash of light, and by the time it faded, the Grief Seed had vanished.

“What did you do?”

“I merely disposed of the Grief Seed, a minor part of my duties at best. But I would recommend acquiring another as soon as you possibly can, lest your gem become sullied again.”

I thanked him for the advice, then asked that he leave, as I would not be hunting a witch tonight, as it was my wedding night.

And what a night it was! The very air seemed filled with the electricity that coursed through us both. We filled that night with the music of our love. If only my magic had given me dominion over time, I would have made it go one forever. But alas, the sun rose, and my love had to away to Mantua, lest his life be forfeit. Though he assured me that we would one day look back on these woes simply as a good story, as something that only served to strengthen our love, I felt that I would never see him again. The pain of separation from him for who knew how long was almost too much for me to bear.

I had no way to know, of course, that this would be the least of the wows that day would bring.

My nurse had come into my chamber before he left, warning me that my mother was approaching.

When my mother arrived she assumed my pallor was brought on my mourning for Tybalt, made worse by knowing that he who killed him had been allowed to live. I let her believe that, knowing there was no way she would understand my true feelings. But then she said she had joyous news. Joyous, ha! The news she bore was the very opposite of that.

For that next Thursday, I was to be married to the County Paris, kinsman to the prince that ruled Verona. My cursed father had arranged the match and my fool mother considered it a happy one. But of course I could not be married to the County, for I was already Romeo’s wife. I told her that I was not to be wed that Thursday, and to tell my father such.

She told I could them him that myself, just before he entered as well.

I said my piece, that I could not be wed. That I would not be wed. But that man would have none of it. I begged him on my knees that I would not be wed. Again he would have none of it. He ridiculed me, threatened me and finally decreed that I would marry the County on Thursday or be thrown out of his house. Like I belonged to him, like I was a Puella Patris instead of a Puella Magi.

My mother would not speak to me after my father’s declaration, clearly caring for him more than she did her own daughter.

Even my nurse, who had until then supported and helped me in my love for him, claimed me happier in this second match. Claimed that I should bow to the whims of my family and marry the County, rather than remain faithful to the man I love.

Let them all be cursed, they have no idea of the depth of love I feel.

I went out, determined to visit the Friar would had married Romeo and me. I hoped that I could at least count on him to help me. But when I arrived, there he was speaking to that County, discussing my impending marriage to him. Clearly even he was with them, working to keep Romeo and me apart.

That boar of a County even had the nerve to call me his wife when I approached. As if my heart belonged to him.

I returned to my room, now knowing that none in Verona would aid me. But I did still know one who might.

“Kyubey, I am in need of you assistance. My family is insisting that I marry the County Paris on Thursday, but I am already wedded to Romeo.”

“What do you what me to do about it?” he asked as he seemingly appeared from the very air in my room.

“Make them see sense, make them see that marriage cannot be!”

“That is not something I can do, I have no power to make humans do anything they do not want or agree to.”

“Then give me some way to avoid that match! Help me use my powers to escape to escape this! Help me reach Mantua! Help me reach him!”

“You come use your powers to leave the city easily enough, but if you were to simply disappear, do you not think your family would search for you? And what do you think would happen if they found you with him?”

“Then help me do more than disappear! Help me make it so that they will not search for me!”

“I could do that, but know that this involve tricking your family into believing that you are dead.”

“I’ll do it! If that is want it takes for me to be with him, then I will do it! I would do anything for that.”

“Very well. Go and tell your father that your grief for your cousin had clouded your judgement, that now with a clear head you agree to marry the County. On the night before your wedding, I will meet you here. Then I ask that you give me your Soul Gem for a time.”

“Why?”

“Because as a Puella Magi, you are now sustained by your magic. Without your Soul Gem, your body will show no signs of life or movement. Your family will no doubt believe you dead. Once they have buried your body on the family tomb, I will return your Gem to you, and you will be able to move again as you did before.”

“That will not harm me in any way?”

“I can stay close enough that it will not, but it will cost you some of your magic.”

“That is a price I am willing to pay, as is waking among the dead of my kin. If that is what I must do, than so be it.”

“Then go to your father. It would also be in your best interest to hunt a witch tonight, so you can replenish your magic before you flee to Mantua.”

I moved to leave and meet with my father. Before I left, I turned to him.

“Thank you, Kyubey.”

I went to my father, telling him I had been to Friar Laurence’s cell, and having spoken to him, repented my sin of disobedience.

My father was overjoyed at the news, far too overjoyed. So overjoyed that he decided I was to be married to the County on the morrow, rather than on Thursday.

I asked to be shown to my room, to pick out an outfit for my wedding. It didn’t matter what night I did it, after all. Better sooner than later, I thought.

I had my nurse help me select an outfit. My mother to come in and help me, but I turned her away. She had no part in this anymore. Once my outfit was chosen, I sent my nurse away as well. I had no need of her anymore, either.

I sat down on my bed, preparing myself for what was to come. I knew that I would be waking in my family tomb, but the fear of what I would see there was tempered by the faith that I would be able to meet with him after.

“Kyubey? My father has decreed I am to marry the County on the morrow. You must take my gem tonight.”

“Very well,” he said as he appeared next to me, “but you will find yourself very lacking in magic when you awake.”

I wordlessly gave him my Soul Gem. I remember watching him leap out my window before falling onto my bed, completely unconscious.

I know not exactly how much time passed before I woke, but when wake I did, there I was in my family’s tomb. The monuments of others in my family stretched out before me, and there was Kyubey perched on one near me. As I sat up to greet him, I felt something hard in my hand. Glancing at it, it turned out to be my Soul Gem. Kyubey had been right. There was more blackness on it now than I had ever seen before.

“Come, Juliet, if you wish to leave here, you must do so now. The leaders of Verona are approaching this place.”

“Why? What reason would they have to search this tomb?”

“There was word from a servant of the County Paris that there was a duel here, between him and the banished Montague.”

“Romeo! He’s here?”

I quickly got up intending to search for him but... My search was not a long one. For he lay right beside where I had been, dead with a cup in his hand.

I fell to my knees beside him, dropping my Soul Gem into the dust of the tomb. Tears, more frantic and passionate than those I had shed for my cousin, began to pour down my face as I cradled his body in my arms.

“What _happened_?”

“He heard news of your death and hurried here from Mantua, intending to end his life here beside where you lay.”

“B-but how?” I wailed through my tears, “I made that contract with you so we could be together forever.”

“You asked that his heart always be yours. Isn’t that the case now? This final act of his proves and guarantees that his heart will never again belong to another.”

Yes, I had wished that. But this is not want I wanted. I had wanted to be with him. It was always that, and only that.

It’s their fault it could not be. Their fault. Because of their fighting, their hated and their laws, he’s now dead in my arms.

Let them all be cursed. Let them all experience the despair and sadness that they have caused me.

I had felt drowsy since waking, lacking the strength of my magic. But there is a strength in the blackness that nows covers my gem. A strength that whispers that I have the power to make them suffer for this.

I will use the power to keep him here by me, and I will use it to make certain they never separate us again.

I hear voices.

They’re entering the tomb.

NO!!!

They will interrupt my mourning. They will try to separate us again.

I can’t allow it. I won’t.

It’s time they learned the truth of witches.


End file.
